


Ten Grand Adventures

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas [3]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Eternal trouble, Eternals, Gen, Seth gets into trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Seth has to keep busy somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fablehaven.
> 
> This is written under the headcanon that both Sorenson siblings and Warren become Eternals, but it's not explicit, so if you choose not to see it that way, that's cool.

I.

Seth regretted the loss of the zombie hand. He couldn't stop thinking of the myriad opportunities it represented.

So when he heard about the outbreak in Moscow, he had to go. He just had to.

He came home with two zombie hands, a zombie head, two zombie legs, and a zombie torso.

Okay, a zombie. He came home with a zombie, but it was cool. His shadow charmer powers had totally tamed it.

He smiled hopefully at Grandpa Sorenson. "It followed me home. Can I keep it?"

 

II.

In Seth's defense, he hadn't realized the chocolate was cursed. It wasn't like the woman who had offered them had been wearing a nametag that said "witch."

All he knew was that he had to get this fixed before he talked to Kendra again. If she heard him talking solely in love poetry, she'd never let him live it down.

 

III.

Fighting a werewolf in a candy store wasn't Seth's idea of fun.

Then again, it did look considerably less terrifying with lollipops stuck to its fur.

 

IV.

So the library of Alexandria still existed in a pocket dimension. Apparently that was kind of valuable information, considering the magical texts inside it. Like, lethally valuable.

Seth dodged a fireball, clutched the knapsack containing it closer, and kept running.

There was no way he was losing Kendra's wedding gift, after all.

 

V.

The Christmas tree was beautiful, or it would have been, if not for the desperate fairies trapped in the baubles.

And the clock was about to strike midnight.

Seth wavered a bit on his precarious perch on one of the rafters. He could hear the scuttling of the crazy scorpion things behind him.

The clock chimed.

There was only one thing for it.

He jumped off the rafter and crashed into the tree. The tree swayed and fell. The fairies swarmed out of their broken baubles.

All of them headed straight for the scorpion beasts.

It was nice not to be the target for once.

 

VI.

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you'd been the shadow charmer and I'd been fairykind?"

Kendra huffed a sigh and leaned against the wall. "I don't think now's the time."

"We've been in this cell for hours," Seth said reasonably. "We've got to talk about something."

"We could talk about escape routes."

"Your leg's broken," he pointed out.

"Your's isn't."

Seth carefully shifted the balled up shirt that was soaking up the blood from his leg. "True," he said, glad that with the blindfold on her eyes, Kendra couldn't see.

 

VII.

"We're doomed," the knight panted. "There's too many of them to fight on such indefensible ground."

Seth's hand went to his emergency kit. "What we need," he said slowly, "is a tower."

 

VIII.

"The next time you ask for a favor, the answer is no," Seth gritted out as they dropped the wooden beam over the door.

"And miss the vampires?" Warren asked, grinning.

Seth wiped the sweat from his face. "The vampire dragons," he corrected. "Which are very cool, admittedly, but you could have warned me up front."

 

IX.

Newel and Doren stared at their now bright pink friend as he collapsed into the hammock.

"Don't. Ask."

 

X.

Seth picked up the tiny baby girl like she was made of glass. 

"Hello, Lena," he whispered. "I'm your Uncle Seth."


End file.
